The box
by Alimay Zemog
Summary: Que les pasara a pan, trunks y goten cuando abren una caja que los llevara a un lugar donde . ya no dire mas lean no se arepentiran
1. La caja

Era un sábado a la mañana todos en la casa son están preparando un gran fiesta para el cumpleaños de pan :  
  
Videl:mmmm no esa mesa ponganla mas al medio mmm..perfecto degenla haci  
  
Gohan: vedel!!!  
  
Videl:si gohan?  
  
Gohan:donde esta pan?  
  
Videl:no se, no esta con goku?  
  
Gohan: no  
  
Videl:con bra?  
  
Gohan:nop  
  
Videl: con bulma?  
  
Gohan: ya saves la respuesta lo tengo que decir? -_-  
  
Videl: en donde se a metido esa chica  
  
Gohan: lo peor de todo es que britany tan bien desaparecio  
  
Videl:O.O  
  
mientras tanto dos chicas y un chico estaban en el desban (ese lugar que tienen las casas grandes para guardar muebles revistas esas viejas)  
  
Pan: miren esta foto enceñiando le una foto a su hermana y a trunks  
  
(gohan y videl tienen dos hijas pan: 17 años y britany:15)  
  
trunks: JAJAJA es mi madre cuando era joven se ve rrara  
  
Britany:miren esa caja  
  
Pan:cual esa caja de madera serrada con un candado?  
  
Britany: acaso ves otra caja ?  
  
Pan: no ¬¬  
  
Britany:entonces es esa la caja  
  
Trunks: U.U'  
  
Pan:vamos abrirla ok? Trunks ayudame  
  
Trunks :por que yo?  
  
Pan: por que yo lo digo  
  
Trunks : bueno pero no crees que por algo tiene ese candado?  
  
Pan: y que? tienes miedo que salga algo feo?  
  
Britany: Trunks tiene miedo , Trunks tiene miedo (cantando)  
  
Pan: Trunks es un cobarde laralaralara (sigen cantando)  
  
Trunks: CLARO QUE NO TENGO MIENDO SOLO ES QUE LAS COSAS QUE NO SON TULLAS NO SE TOCAN  
  
Pan y Britany:claro,claro  
  
Pan: abramos la caja  
  
Entonces nuetros tres saiyajines abrieron la caja y........................ Algo los chupo adrentro de la caja de madera  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- Dos horas mas tarde  
  
La fiesta ya estaba por en pesar y pan ni los de mas davan señales de vida (XD)  
  
Goku:gohan donde esta pan?  
  
Goham:lo la e visto en todo el dia , bueno la vi esta mañana y me dijo que iria a la casa de bulma  
  
Gok:entonces ya estara por venir chichi ablo con bulma hace un rato  
  
Entonces fue cuando vieron venir a bulma y a su familia  
  
Bulma: hola chicos como estan?  
  
Gohan y Goku:bien  
  
Bra:y donde esta la cumplañera?  
  
Vildel que aparece en la sala donde estaban los demas  
  
Videl:pensamos que estaba en tu casa?  
  
Bra:no la e visto O.o  
  
Todos:O.O si Pan ni Britany no estan en tu casa donde estan?  
  
Bulma:no lo se pero trunks tan bien esta desaparecido desde hoy es peremos una hora y si no aparecen nos separaremos y los buscaremos por mi casa  
  
Goku:por que en tu casa?  
  
Bulma:¬.¬ por que Pan les digo a gohan y videl que ella y Britany estarian alli  
  
Goku:^.^'U  
  
La hora paso y ninguno aparecio entonces los fuerona buscar como dijo bulma a su casa, Goku,Gohan,Vegeta,bulma,chichi ya buscaron por toda la c.c (corporacion capsule) mientras videl y bra llamaron a las amigas de pan y britany aver si ellas estaban en sus casa pero la respuesta fue que no  
  
Goten por su parte fue a mirar al desban y adivinen que descubrio la caja de madera semi abierta la abrio y.... una luz se lo trago como hiso con Pan , trunks y Britany  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hola chic@s espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo de mi primer fic y si no les gusto sigan llendo que se pondra rebueno se lo prometo ^.~ dejen sus Reviews 


	2. Donde estamos?

Hola chicos espero que esten bien , bueno queria pedirles perdon por mi ortografia ya que hace 4 años que vivo en estados unidos a si que por favor conprendan que me cuesta un poco (^.^''u)  
  
CAPITULO DOS: Donde estamos?  
  
Nos en contramos a Pan,trunks,britany y goten en una sala exsajeramente grande parecia ser un comedor ya que tenia una mesa larga con muchas sillas  
  
Pan: todos estan bien?  
  
Trunks: creo que si  
  
Britany: yo estoy bien  
  
Pan: me alegro bueno donde estamos y goten de donde saliste?  
  
Goten: yo abri una caja y vine a parar aqui O.O  
  
Trunks: a nosotros nos paso lo mismo  
  
Pan:ok pero el punto es como llegamos aqui si no donde estamos  
  
Trunks:verda mejor salgamos de este lugar y averiguemos donde estamos  
  
Goten:bueno idea  
  
Entonces los cuatros salieron del comedor para encontrarse en un pasillo con mas o menos 200 puertas  
  
Britany: por dios que lugar tan grande!  
  
Pan: es mas grande que la c.c  
  
Trunks: nos separaremos Pan y Britany iran por la derecha goten y yo iremos por la isquierda miren cada una de las puertas y nos vemos aqui en media hora ok?  
  
Todos: OK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- Mientras tanto en la c.c  
  
Bulma:buscamos por todas partes  
  
Videl; llamamos a todos sus amigos y nadie save donde estan  
  
Goku: y lo peor de todo es que goten tan bien desaparecio  
  
En la C.C se escucho un QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!1  
  
Chichi: como saves que desaparecio tal ves esta con su novia...  
  
Goku:no el dijo que iria a ver si encontraba a pan en el desban de la casa yo fui a buscarlo y no esta!  
  
Bulma: al desban! Todos fueron al desban  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- mientras que todos fueran a el desban nos encontramos con dos chicas mirando en puerta en puerta  
  
Britany:no entiendo no ay nadie en ninguna parte  
  
Pan: verda ya revisamos mas de 30 puertas y nada  
  
Pan no se estaba figando por donde iva cuando PUF!!!!!!!  
  
?????: ten mas cuidado por donde andas insecto  
  
Pan: y tu no me llames insecto!  
  
Britany:P.......A............N  
  
Pan: que  
  
Britany: P...................A.................N  
  
Pan: que ?  
  
Pan y Britany: O.O  
  
???: que me miran  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- EN OTRA PARTE DEL EXTRAÑO LUGAR:  
  
Goten: jeje Trunks mira estas maquinas vide postrandole a trunks una maquina en forma circular (en otro sentido es la maquina que usan para curar a goku en namek) Trunks: goten no toques nada y salgamos de aqui ya paso la media hora  
  
Trunks y goten se fueron de la abitacion ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- volvamos con las chicas  
  
Britany:abuelo eres tu? que te paso en la cara?  
  
Pan:britany !!!! ese no es nuestro abuelo!!!!!  
  
Britany:entonces quien es?  
  
????:soy bardock y no soy tu abuelo  
  
Pan:te pareces mucho pero ablas distinto y tienes esa marca en la cara .... bueno ya que eres la primera persona que vemos podrias decirnos donde estamos  
  
Bardock: no tengo tienpo para juegos  
  
Britany:por favor señor bardock diganos donde estamos (aldecir esto hace una carita de mosquita muerta XD)  
  
Bardock:ok les digo y me dejan en paz?  
  
Las dos: claro^^  
  
Bardock: estamos en el palacio real  
  
Pan:¬.¬ que palacio? Bardock:el palacio donde vive el rey y la reina del planeta Vegita (o sera con y) Pan y Britany:que!!!!!!!!! Pan: adios y salio corriendo cegida por su hermana menor Pan y Britany corrieron asta en contrar a su tio y amigo Goten:pan y briney! que pasa? por que estan tan ajitadas? Britany: lo que pasa es que descubrimos que ya no estamos en la tierra si no en un planeta llamado vegita TrunkS: vegita! mi padre me conto algo sobre su planeta y digo que se llamaba vegita pero dijo que frezzer lo destruido por conpleto Pan: entonces no se que decir........ Goten:CLARO!!! Trunks:?????? Goten: la caja nos teletransporto a un universo paralero donde este planeta no fue destruido Todos:O.O Britany:tio no savia que tenias cerebro Pan: yo savia que tenia cerebro pero no tenia idea que lo usara Goten:¬.¬ Trunks:que mas saven de este lugar? Pan: bueno se que estamos en el castillo real Goten: no creo que eso sea inportante lo que si creo que sea inportante es como vamos a volver a casa? Trunks:buen punto goten creo que cuando caiste de la caja al suelo te diste en la cabesa XD Goten: ¬.¬ Trunks: tenemos que buscar la forma de volver a casa y como es un universo paralero deseguro mi madre esta ^^ Pan:y? Trunks:¬.¬ pues ella nos ayudara Pan:como saves eso ? Trunks: no lo se pero soy su hijo ..... Britany:pero tal ves no este...... 


	3. Y bulma

Hola ! Capitulo 3: y Bulma?

El hall del gran castillo esta oscuro y los 3 chicos estan buscando a la famosa madre de Trunks

Pan: Tonto! crees encontremos a tu madre?

Trunks: yo no soy tonto !

Britany: Una pregunta si esto es un universo parecido al nuestro , nosotros tan bien estamos aqui verda?

Trunks: Creo que si

Pan: y nosotros de aca hacen lo mismo que nosotros de alla?

Goten: que?

Pan: si aqui ay otro Trunks ,Goten y otro Pan , Britany ...ellos hacen lo mismo que nosotros?

Goten:quieres decir que ellos fueron al closet y abrieron la caja?

Pan:Talves...

Britany: entonces ellos estan en la C.C!

Goten: mejor veamos si encomtramos a Bulma

los 4 chicos buscaron a bulma por unrato asta que encontraron una puerta..

Goten: ¬.¬ que puerta mas fea y vieja...

Trunks: si verda abramosla

Pan.Trunks,Britany y Goten entraron por la fea y vieja puerta . era un lindo cuarto amarillo.en una de las mesitas de luz se podia ver una foto.

Goten: Trunks creo que encontramos a tu madre!

Trunks: huh?

Goten: mira (Goten le muestra la foto a Trunks)

Trunks: es Bulma!

En la foto se podia ver una sonriente bulma con un vestido de noche

Britany: entonces este es su cuarto

Trunks: si

los chicos no se dieron cuenta que Pan ya no esta en ese cuarto amarillo si no en el hall viendo si encontrava a alguien

Pan: este lugar parece un castillo fantasma

mientras ella camina por el pasillo vio luz en una de las grandes y feas puertas ,ella se pregunto si deveria entrar

mientras tanto en el closet de la C.C

Goku: vieron les dije que el no estaba

Bulma: estoy muy asustada voy a llamar a la policia

Gohan:para que?

Videl: esverda no savemos si estan perdidos o si fueron a algun lado por que no esperamos un rato mas

PUFFFFFFF

Chi-chi: Que fue eso

Vegeta:no se

Videl: viena de alla...

Goku: vamos a ver

Hola chicos perdon por no actualizar la historia desde hace un rato pero no se preocupen capitulo 3 ya viene!


End file.
